Supergirl?
by luckyducky52
Summary: He never notices me, no one ever does…. I’m invisible. I’m an outcast to my friends and family. I’m loved by no one. One thing I knew was that there was only one way out of this dreadful life. ONESHOT!


**Okay this is my first ONESHOT! The song is Supergirl by Krystal Harris. Yes this is form the Princess Diaries! **

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

The song kept running through my head over and over. The girl in the song was me. I was alone in Westchester and didn't have any real friends. My life was full of problems. The song was the only real thing until _he _came.

Sure I'll never get _him_ but you can always dream. _He's _the new soccer star on the team and is a total sweetheart. _He_ never notices me, no one ever does…. I'm invisible. I'm an outcast to my friends and family. I'm loved by no one. I remember when I wasn't an outcast and had friends and boys loved me….. that was a long time ago.

My "friends" only embarrass and make fun of me. I know my friends are planning something to make me cry, but what's new?

Every day I had to go to school and look at_ his_ handsome face, here _him_ laugh. See that smile of_ his_. I couldn't deal with it, it hurt me so much….. especially when _he_ got a girlfriend. That girlfriend was my supposed "friend" like everyone else. This broke my heart even more.

I hate school but when I get home I can't even cry in my room alone. Home is worse than school. My Mom hates my guts and my Dad is a druggy and beats the shit out me every day when he gets home. I always have to wear long sleeves and pants to school; this gets me laughed at even more. The last time I went swimming was at least 4 years ago…..

--

One thing I knew was that there was only one way out of this dreadful life. I'd done everything else, including going to a counselor and talking to "friends". My "friends" just laughed and went on with their lives and the counselor's got me confused and mad.

I never gave myself advice until now. Usually the advice I gave went totally wrong…. This advice couldn't go wrong.

--

I slowly walked out of my house into the chilly October night. My parents didn't care where I was going or what I did. They were just glad to get rid of me…. Maybe even forever.

I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and saw the occasional lash of lightning. Soon after I felt the sky's teardrops on my cold pink cheeks.

I had always loved the rain…..

I made my way down the street watching cars whiz past, some splashing me with water. I didn't care where I was going, I was just glad to get out of the house.

Then it clicked in my head… I knew where I was gonna go.

I made my way to the tallest, closets building. It was about a 30 minute drive, so I figured it would be only an hour walk.

When I reached the tower I walked in casually and said I was here to visit my Dad on the roof top for a picnic. Surprisingly the idiots fell for my fib. Wouldn't a fifteen year old going to the top of the building be strange? I guess they didn't know my life story though.

I walked slowly to the balcony hoping no one would be up here. No one was thankfully.

The edge seemed so far and distant. I slowly walked to the tan edge savoring my last moments on Earth.

Questions whizzed in my head and I almost backed down. I knew I couldn't. The pain and misery stopped here. No one could help anyways…. I was in too deep.

Memories flooded my head, the good and the bad. I felt dizzy and backed off the edge. Maybe I couldn't do this?

The rain started getting harder and the giant boom of thunder startled me, almost causing me to fall. My warm tears mixed with the icy cold rain. My tears fell harder and harder on my pink cold cheeks. I was sobbing and letting it all out for the first time.

I heard faint footsteps coming but I thought it was just my imagination. I hopped back on the edge and looked down.

"It's a long way down."

The voice startled me but also soothed me.

I kept looking down.

"I know how hard it is for you, but we could get through this together."

I still kept looking down.

"Look I broke up with Claire, if that makes a difference…"

Why would that make a difference?? I didn't care… or did I?

I still kept looking down, but this time I didn't feel scared.

"Massie I love you please don't jump!"

I turned round to face the boy who had said it. I looked at him like he was crazy.

My amber eyes locked into his mocha colored eyes. I saw his New York Yankees hat and his brown shaggy hair in his face. I felt myself blush and looked down at my feet. I noticed the rain had stopped. I had one question in my mind though… my crush liked me?

I turned back to the ledge and suddenly was scared again.

I jumped when I felt someone pull me off the edges. That person had a nice tan and muscular arms. He cradled me like a bay in his arms. I didn't even try to get away. For once I felt safe.

We were both soaked from the rain. I felt his cold nose lean against mine. Then I felt his warm moist lips against my cold and shaky ones. My lips soon relaxed.

He saved me. I'm not alone anymore; I have a friend, a real friend.

Supergirl stayed on that roof… forever!

**I hope you enjoyed it! Review…. Please! **

**luckyducky52**


End file.
